Nier Alternata
by Rolly Bowly
Summary: An alternate story taking key plots of the original story. It is meant to be more focused on the themes of identity and emotion cause Nier is such a deep and cool concept. Hopefully will be able to finish all the 9 planned chapters.


In this world, there are only 2 emotions, Hope and Fear. Happiness, joy, sadness, regret and anger all mean nothing in the face of this universal truth. Hope drives us forward in the face of despair, but fear keeps us back from the leap of faith that would see us reaching beyond the stars. It is thus that humanity was unprepared for the conflict of the machines…but also the reason why the flame of humanity was never fully extinguished in the face of our greatest adversaries - The Machines.

_ Archive entry 174: Year 10944_

_ (_Present day: 11937)

"WARNING: Critical system failure. Recommend disengage form combat immediately" Pod 042's metallic voice filled the crammed space of the flight unit that 9S and 2B were on. Standard flight units were meant to e only piloted by one android but this new model allowed a co-pilot, enhancing the combat efficiency of aerial engagements.

" ! Watch it 2B" 9S yelled as a missile kissed the surface of their left wing. 9S was a reconnaissance unit and direct combat did not suit him at all. 2B however, didn't seem to mind and continued her dangerous dance with the machines chasing her. What was that term that humans used? Butterflies in their stomach was it? 9S figured this must be it. He silently cursed himself for being so naive as to believe 2B wouldn't be so reckless in her flying but oh well, what could a lowly scout like him say?

They had been sent by Command to investigate a resistance settlement that had gone silent after a large energy spike in the Northwestern region of where Africa might have once been according to the history records.

Dipping to the left before pulling a sharp jerk upwards, 2B narrowly dodged two more automated missiles that had been on their tail. Tipping the nose of the flight unit vertical up, she pushed the throttle to its limit and raced towards the atmosphere. Just before hitting the boundary of space, she killed the thrusters and free fell towards the last 3 missiles that had insistently followed them.

"Ma'am, I don't know about you but I don't wanna die!" 9S screamed like a little child as he tried his best to keep his eyes open and his software functioning.

"What did I say about calling me ma'am kid?" 2B's calm and composed voice cut back towards 9S.

"Really! This is not the time, please ma'am I'll call you anything just don't let me out of this cursed tin can!". 2B found 9S's alarm rather amusing but turning towards the missiles that she was facing head on, she aimed the nose of the flight unit directly into the centre of the incoming projectiles. Right as the three projectiles were about to hit them, 2B fired the thrusters to the maximum and sent the flight unit zipping past the missiles which had no time to change trajectory and collided with each other instead, sending a burst of flame that rocketed the flight unit towards the ground. Luckily, the new unit was rather durable and 2B managed to ease out the landing, crashing rather gracefully into a sand dune.

"You suck at flying" 9S grumbled as he struggled to get out of the downed flight unit. 2B merely shrugged at him before assessing their terrain. According to the nav data, they should be around two kilometres from the target location. The camp should be within sight once they reached the top of the dune they had landed in.

Fifteen minutes later, the two androids saw a tent with a tattered green cloth fluttering loosely in the wind. There were stacks of crates strewn all over the ground, some with ammunition, some with medical kits, some laid empty while others were still packed. Passing through a natural arch made by two overlapping blocks of rocks, they came into a narrow path which resembled a marketplace. Makeshift booths lay empty as but the contents of each booth still seemed fairly intact and untouched.

"Figure the resistance decided to play hide and seek with us?" 9S playfully mused as he tossed a nearby tomato into the air.

"Very funny 9S. Stay focused"

"C'mon it isn't as bad as Command thought right? Guess everyone just needed to chill a little with this messed up war. And, I told you you can call me ninseys or nines or whatever, 9S feels so…formal.." 9S's voice carefree voice suddenly trailed off into thoughtfulness as he continued to survey their surroundings.

"Hey over here kid." 2B called out from across the plaza square which they had crossed into, her voice though rather firm, betrayed a hint of anxiety and was that fear?

Pointing towards the rock wall in front of her, 9S could see why. Seven bodies lay impaled against the surface, two metre long pikes holding their bodies against the surface. Their blood lay dried up on the ground in front of them, eyes all glazed over, some with mouths midway in screams, others with sharp metallic blades puncturing right through their skull, leaving their limb body slowly tearing off their brutalised bodies. It was a mess of dismembered body parts and blood.

"wha…what's that" 9S pointed with a trembling finger towards the words written in scarlet red from the blood of the disfigured victims.

"CREATION"

Watching the two dumbfounded androids in the plaza square, the figure in the shadows laughed, a sickly grinding sound like metal scratching over metal. His handiwork that he had took much pains to craft was being admired by the abominable mongrels. Mankind had hoped for a long time, creating androids that couldn't feel a shred of emotion. But not anymore, taking another second to admire his masterpiece, he folded into the shadows. Oh how he couldn't wait to feast on the torment of the one they called 2B.


End file.
